


A Cure For Boredum

by AnOverture



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Merle and Reader are stuck sectioned off in a wing of the prison where Rick’s group let them stay. They get on well enough, but after a few weeks with nothing to do, they have to find ways to pass the time. (Spoiler alert: they gonna fuck).(Like okay, this is dirty and like I’m a bit self conscious putting this on here as my first piece, but…Michael Rooker. It’s his fault.)Warnings: smut, mild dom!Merle/sub!Reader, edging, hair pulling, cum shot, language, like…its filthy prison sex after the world has ended people..so whatever warnings ya wanna have go with that. :p





	A Cure For Boredum

After the initial relief of finding the prison and being allowed in by the group’s leader, Rick, wore off, you had to admit that prison life was pretty boring. You were used to having to constantly worry about where your next meal was coming from and how you were going to get at least an hours worth of sleep without being killed.

Now, inside the prison, you were fed enough, not a lot, but enough, and had enough protection to feel safe. However, after a couple weeks of doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and pacing, you got pretty restless. Not to mention that because the group had no idea who you were, they shoved you inside a separate wing of the prison which was empty except for some guy named Merle Dixon.

Merle was alright, as far as you could tell. A bit loud, a bit crass, but he kept to himself for the most part. He was more concerned with getting to speak to his brother, who was part of Rick’s inner circle than anything. You hadn’t really spoken to Merle much other than for him to tell you to fuck off, but he had never done or said anything to you to make him hate you the way the rest of the group did. He was an older man, probably a good twenty five or thirty years older than you, but still pretty spry.

One of the positives of being stuck in a place with consistent food and shelter was that you had time to notice if the people around you were attractive. It had definitely been a while since you’d had sex, and you couldn’t help but notice everyone in Rick’s group was incredibly attractive. It was almost fascinating to you. You were tempted to ask Maggie, the beautiful woman who sometimes walked by your cell, or Glenn the baby faced man who you knew for a fact was banging Maggie, if you had to be a model to make it into Rick’s group, but you didn’t think they’d appreciate the humor.

Merle was not an exception. He had a weathered face covered with scruff and scars, but there was also a rugged handsomeness to it. His eyes were incredibly blue, something you noticed that one time you dared to make eye contact with him and smile before he promptly stormed off back to his cell. And his body - Merle was definitely a man made for this world. His broad shoulders and chest stood out in that filth old wife beater he wore, which also happened to show off his long, tan, muscular arms, or arm. Merle’s right arm had a prosthetic that started about halfway down his forearm that he sometimes attached a knife to.

Maybe before the world went to shit, you wouldn’t have considered giving a guy like Merle a second glance, but now you could appreciate how handsome an older man could be. He had a confidence to him that sometimes made it hard for you to form coherent thoughts around him.

You had been at the prison for about six weeks when the boredom started to get real bad, and you could tell even Merle was getting bored.

You knew for a fact Merle was bored when one day when you were sitting on one of the tables in the little “common area” in your wing reading the same book you’d read over and over again, Merle came over and actually tried to have a conversation with you.

He walked into the room, sat at a nearby table and barked out “What the fucks your name, anyway?”

“Uh, it’s Y/N.” you said back. Shocked at just how harsh his voice could be. You were used to the slow, raspy drawl that on more than one occasion had found its way into your private thoughts.

“Mine’s Merle.” he said.

“Yeah, I know. You’re Daryl’s brother. And you did some shit to all those people over there,” you gestured vaguely to the wing where Rick’s group slept “and now they all hate you. And you are missing an arm that you attach a knife to. Which is probably a pretty intense story. But whatever.” You don’t know why you spat all that out so quickly. Merle just made you anxious.

“How ya know all that?” Merle said, clearly upset that his harsh introduction hadn’t seemed to scared you. In reality you were incredibly nervous speaking to Merle. Not afraid, but nervous. Excited almost.

“Not much else to do here but people watch. And you’re the only person here.” you said matter of factly. “Also, it doesn’t take the most observant person to notice you got one arm, dude.”  
Merle laughed, his smile surprisingly genuine, before answering “Guess ya’ gotta point.” You nodded. “Boring as hell down here.”

Merle and you sat in silence for a moment before you turned to look at him, you noticed him staring at your body laying on the table, his eyes scanning up and down your legs and up to your breasts.

“Uh, what ya lookin’ at?” You asked him, equal parts annoyed and curious.

“You, sugartits.” He smirked. “Been so busy being pissed off down here, didn’t realize I’d been sleeping one bed over from such a fine piece of ass.”

You didn’t know what to say. You immediately turned red, mumbled something incoherent even to you, and walked as quickly as possible to your cell.

“Just let ol’ Merle know if ya’ ever need something to do to pass the time, sweetcheeks!” He shouted after you. “I’ve picked up a couple cures for boredom in my time.” You could hear him chuckle as you laid down on your bed and turned to face the wall.

You stared at the wall of your cell pissed off for three good reasons. 1.) how had Merle lived with you for six weeks and not even known your name, 2.) the fact that anyone would ever call you ‘sugartits’ made your blood boil,, and 3.) you were mad at yourself for how excited Merle’s words had made you.

Your first thought was what others would think, a thought that you quickly shot down. Who really cares what the others would think. What others? Those other people who took you into this prison under the guise of giving you a safe haven, only to turn around and cage you like some feral animal. You even resented the old doctor, Herschel, who had come over once with his young daughter Beth to check you were okay. Even though they were kind, the very fact that they went along with Rick’s idea to keep you and Merle separated from the others was enough for you to resent them.

You had tried to speak to people as they walked by your cell when you first arrived - the most willing to speak to you was Daryl. That’s how you learned he was Merle’s brother and that Merle had done some pretty unspeakable things to Glenn and Maggie while he was with some guy named the Governor. You had a feeling Daryl was trying to get you to distrust Merle, but you couldn’t understand why.

“Would you rather Merle had died?” You asked Daryl one time when he was talking about what Merle did at Woodbury.

“What? No!” Daryl snapped.

“Then why are you so upset? Merle did what he had to do survive. I’m sure you have too.” You said rather harshly.

Daryl just mumbled something along the lines of “I’ll come back when he’s awake” and walked off.

You didn’t mean to snap at Daryl, he was an alright guy, but you were tired of people judging others for simply trying to survive. That was everyone’s goal here - survival. You couldn’t fault one man for doing what he had to do to survive, knowing full well you would fight just as hard for your own life.

It was then, while you were laying on your cot, staring at a wall, thinking about how the people at this prison spoke to you, pissed off not just at the world, but that even after it ended people still hadn’t changed, that you decided you no longer gave a fuck what anyone thought of you and you were just bored enough and angry enough and curious enough to take Merle up on his offer.

When you walked one cell over to Merle’s, he was lying facing away from the door on his cot staring at the ceiling, his one hand behind his head and his other arm on his chest. You were glad to see he had removed the knife attachment and laid it on the bedside table. You allowed your eyes to scan over his body much like his had done to yours an hour or so before. You could make out the outline of his strong jaw from this angle. His chest was broad and a small patch of chest hair could be seen just above where his sweat stained wifebeater ended. He had muscular arms that you imagined could be used to pin a girl down while Merle did whatever he wanted to her and you shuddered at the thought. The small noise you made when you shuddered gave you away. Merle sat up and turned towards you.

“What ya want?” He said, his eyes lowered into a glare.

“Nothin’. Still bored.” You said, trying to hide your nerves.

“And what am I supposed ta do about that, girlie?” Merle tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. The amount of ways this man could find look annoyed was almost impressive.

“Nevermind.” You said, turning away from his cell door. You took a deep breath to steady your voice before quickly saying “Just thought you knew some tricks to help a bored girl out.” You started to walk away from his cell, slowly.

“Hold up now.” You heard Merle say from inside his cell. You turned around and walked back to his cell doorway. When you looked at him again, his head was still tilted and his eyebrows still raised, but instead of looking annoyed, Merle looked at you the same way a wolf would look at piece of meat. Merle stood up and walked over to his cell doorway and placed a hand on your hip. Before you had time to respond he pressed his body up against yours, allowing you to feel just how strong the chest you were staring at moments ago was.

“Now honey, if ya bored, I know of a few games you an’ ol’ Merle could play.” He said with a devilish grin.

You tried to respond, but your thought process was shut off when you felt Merle’s hardening manhood pressed up against your stomach. You let out an involuntary moan and your hands went up to his chest to feel the hard, warm muscles there. Merle’s hand moved up to grip the back of your neck as his other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you completely into his cell before he pushed you back against the bars. With his body weight crushing your body into the cold, hard bars of his cell, Merle moved his hand to the back of your head and pulled you in for a deep kiss, biting at your bottom lip to make your mouth open so he can shove his tongue almost down your throat.

After a few seconds of being too stunned to move, you started to respond to Merle’s kiss. Your tongue entering his mouth, tentatively at first, but slowly exploring his mouth more as you become more confident. Your hands were still feeling up his chest but then you got brave enough to slide one of your hands down his stomach to tug at one of his belt loops. Merle breaks the kiss and swooped down to start biting at and sucking your neck.

In between nips he says in a deep husky voice, “Jesus Christ, I want to fuck the shit out of you.”

Your eyes widen in shock for half a second before you let out a moan and start to try to push and grind your body against him as much as possible. All he did was laugh and rip your shirt over your head with one hand, you trying to lift your arms up as quickly as possible to avoid getting stuck in your own clothing.

“Damn baby, ya really don’t talk much, do ya?” He says with a chuckle. “If you want something from me, ya just gotta ask.” He moves one of his legs so it’s in between both of yours and bends it slightly, and you can feel it pressing up against your sex. Without thinking you start to grind against his leg. “Tell me what ya want me ta do to ya. Come on now baby.”

You can’t seem to find the ability to speak. You want to scream at him to please just touch you. To rip your clothes off and fuck you. But you can’t. All you can do is continue to grind up against Merle’s leg and whimper.

“Oh, come on now, babygirl.” Merle says in a mocking tone, his breath hot against your ear as he starts to nibble and suck at your earlobe. “You’re humping my leg like some type of bitch in heat. I know ya want something; just tell me what ya want.”

The sheer filthiness of his words got your attention enough for you to say timidly “I want you to touch me…” your voice trailed off.

“Where?”

“On my, my…” You had never been good at dirty talk. You always had a mental block on it for some reason. The words just never came out sounding right to you.

“Where?” You were becoming aware that Merle was enjoying messing with you. He could tell you were shit at this and was getting off on it. “Ya want me to touch those perfect tits of yours?” he said as his hand trailed down your back to unhook your bra with one hand. You nodded yes as you moved to remove your bra completely.

Merle removed his hand from your back to grab one of your nipples and roll it in between his fingers and tug. He ducked his head down and took the other nipple in his mouth and bit, not quite softly, before swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.

“Merle!” you were able to gasp as the sensations he was causing to your body became overwhelming. You didn’t think you could possibly become wetter than you were, but you knew you must be soaking your panties through by now.

“Oh fuck. I like the way my name sounds coming outta that pretty little mouth of yours.” Merle’s mouth moved back to your neck. “Ya like what I can do your tits?” you nod, wordlessly. “Just imagine how loudly you’re gonna be screaming my name when I do the same thing to that sweet little clit of yours.”

Hearing Merle’s words, words from a man who clearly had no problem spewing vulgarity almost constantly, pushed you to a place where you didn’t care how filthy you sounded, you just wanted him to touch you.

“Oh fuck, Merle, please!” you moaned as you ground yourself against his leg harder.

“Please what?” He growled, removing his leg from in between yours and reaching down to unbutton your pants. Letting them slide down your legs and he started to rub a finger up and down your panty covered sex. “You’re soaked. Fucking. Dripping.” He said as he looked into your eyes and licked his lips. That alone almost made you come undone. “Tell me what ya’ want girlie.”

“Please. I…I want you to play with my pussy.” You didn’t care anymore how filthy or ridiculous you sounded, you were too overcome with lust as desire to care. A combination of months of seual frustration and every dirty, perverse thought you’d had about Merle suddenly flew from your mouth. “I want you to touch my pussy, and I want to shove your cock down my throat, and I want you to please, please pin me down with your strong arms and fuck my pussy so goddamn hard I can’t wal…” your words were cut off by Merle shoving his tongue down your throat as he ripped your panties off you in one quickly, delightfully painful movement.

He kicked open your legs and slipped two of his long, thick fingers inside of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. Your knees buckled and you knew if Merle wasn’t pressing so hard against you, you’d have fallen for sure. You started to moan an incoherent string of words and sounds as you quickly approached what you knew would be one of your biggest orgasms.  
“Please, oh goaaa, fuck, ye…uhmm”

“Say my fucking name! Who’s making ya scream, baby!” Merle growled as dropped down and starting licking up and down everywhere but on your most sensitive area but your clit.

“Oh god, Merle!” you moaned. He finally took your bud into his mouth and sucked lightly, you were hit with a wave of pleasure so hard your eyes lost focus.

“Merle! You are, fuck Merle, Merle…Merle…” you started to just moan his name over and over again as his fingers crooked up and started to hit that sweet melting spot inside you.

“Ya gonna cum ya little slut?” his words almost pushing you over with just how filthy they were. You nodded, your eyes closed, waiting for orgasmic bliss to wash over you. You were just hitting your peak when Merle tore his fingers from you and stopped all stimulation.

“No, please, no!” you cried, humping the air desperate for something, anything, to send you over the edge. You tried to move your own fingers down to your aching sex to relieve yourself, but Merle grabbed them both in his hand and shoved you back against the bars.

“Get on your knees.” Merle commanded.

You looked at him, wide eyed before complying. Your brain barely comprehending what you were doing.

“You think I’m gonna let anything you just told me slide, babydoll?” Merle said in a mockingly sweet tone, his hand cupping your face, tilting it up to look at him. He pushed his fingers, wet with your juices into his mouth and you sucked them clean. “I believe your words were that you wanted me to ‘shove’ my ‘cock down your throat’?”

You nodded, licking your lips. You had never been with a man so forceful and commanding and it was hitting all types of buttons you didn’t even know you had. You reached up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and then palmed his erection through his underwear.

Merle’s hand snapped to the back of your head, grabbing a fistfull of your hair and forcing you closer to his bulge. “Stop teasing me girl” Merle growled,

You removed his cock from his underwear, pushing his underwear down his legs so he could step out of them. His cock, which felt impressive when you could feel it pressed up against you through layers of clothing, was even more impressive completely erect and in your hand. You started to slowly guide your hand up and down his length, enjoying the way it twitched in your palm. Looking up at Merle, you saw him close his eyes and tilt his head back a bit as you slowly took him into your mouth.

You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, enjoying the squirt of precum that shot into your mouth and you moaned. Your moans must have reminded Merle of your string of filthy promises earlier because he started to push on the back of your head, still with a fistfull of your hair. When his cock touched the back of your throat you gagged slightly and Merle let out a harsh breath.

“Fuck babygirl. That’s it. Relax.” you concentrated on relaxing your throat and breathing through your nose, careful not to bite down as Merle starting thrusting faster and harder into your mouth. Saliva and drool started pooling in your mouth and dripping down your chin, causing obscene wet noises with every thrust of Merle’s cock into your mouth. You reached down to try to touch yourself, to relive some of the intense, burning need between your legs, but Merle caught you before you could get there. He tore his cock out of your mouth and pulled you up to a standing position by tugging on your hair.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He snapped at you as he started to drag you to his bed. When you didn’t answer, he smacked you hard on the ass. “Did I, girl?!”

“No, Merle. You didn’t.” you whimpered, looking at him sheepishly. Your desire to cum was now being overruled by your desire to be a good girl for Merle. You had always knew you were a bit submissive, but being with someone like Merle, even for an evening, pushed you completely into subspace. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Merle smiled at your response. “Oh, baby. I like when ya call me sir. Almost more than I like ya moaning my name.” He pushed you down onto the bed, the cold metal of his prosthetic reaching behind your back to flip you over and bring you into a position so you were on all fours. Merle positioned himself behind you and you left him start to drag his the tip of his erection up and down your soaked slit.

“What was the last thing you wanted me to do to you again?” Merle asked. You couldn’t see his face, but you just knew he had one of his half grins on his face.

“Please…sir” you said, moaning, “I want you to fuck my pussy.”

Merle slowly pushed his length into you, filling you up so perfectly you could barely hold yourself up. Once he was fully inside you, he paused, not moving at all, making you whimper and start to push back into him. Even in your aroused haze, you were able to be impressed with how much self restraint Merle had for a man who seemed so impulsive.

“How?” he said in just above a whisper.

“Sir?”

“How did you want me to fuck your pussy.” he started to slowly move his hips against you sex. “You never finished your thought. Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

You groaned and looked over your shoulder at his face, his blue eyes staring into with such intensity. “Please. Sir. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. Please.” Merle started thrusting into you at a hard fast pace. Immediately you felt yourself start to build to orgasm.

“Oh god! Please sir! Please!”

“Please what?” Merle groaned, grabbing a fistful of your hard again and tugging you up so that your back was now pressed against his chest. His prosthetic resting against your hip to steady the both of you.

“Please can I cum?” you moaned, your voice full of desperation.

Merle tugged your head back harder and bit at your neck “Please can you cum, what?!” He snarled.

“Please, SIR! Please can I cum?” you cried, you body already starting to shake, unable to hold back any longer.

Merle released his hold on your hair and reached down to rub hard fast circles against your clit. He then leaned into your ear and said in just above a whisper “Cum for me, baby.” sending you over the edge completely Your body shook as you cried out his name over and over again. Your pussy clenching against his length, sending him over the edge, causing him to pull out just in time.

He grabbed your hip and flipped you over in one quick motion, in just enough time to cum all over your chest. You lay there, letting the last of your orgasm wash over you as Merle wiped you clean with one of his dirty shirts, a very smug grin on his face.

Once he was done he laid down next to you on his cot and pulled your back up close to his chest. He peppered kisses along your shoulders and asked you in a steady, calm voice:  
“You alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s good. You?”

“Oh, more than alright.” he said, his fingers now lazily running over your hip and thigh.

You laid there for a while with him, enjoying the sound of his steady breathing. Merle broke the silence after a few minutes.

“Ya’ get goin’ pretty damn well with that mouth of yours, ya know that?” Merle chuckled as he kissed your neck. “Even I was impressed.”

You laughed and settled down more into his arms. “I wasn’t bored” you said quietly.

“Huh?” Merle asked.

“I wasn’t bored.” you said a little louder. “You were right. You do know how to cure boredom.”

Merle chuckled. “That ain’t the only way I know how. But it’s my favorite”

“Think it might be my favorite too.” you said, sleepily. “You’re really sexy, you know that?”

“Ya’ ain’t bad yourself, doll” he said as he laid his head down and started to drift off.

You closed your eyes and let sleep wash over you. Exhausted. And sore. But content.


End file.
